Saboteur
| mindmg = 108 | maxdmg = 162 | range = 1-5 | lof = Contact (Backstab) }} Overview The Saboteur first makes an appearance during the Greenborough missions, added in 1.3 Patch. He is like any other named NPC, joining your forces for certain quest-only missions, yet starts at Rank 1 and gains SP. (Note that SP earned with the NPC does not carry over if players have not trained a Saboteur). For a short period of time (6/8/2012-6/11/2012), the Saboteur was available for training at the Barracks, for . The Saboteur is very similar to the Demolitionist, except his Anti-Vehicle Mine can do some major damage, albeit with a lengthier cooldown compared to the Demolitionist's zero cooldown. The selling point though is that the Anti-Vehicle Mine attack has 50% armor piercing. However, the Saboteur's Anti-Vehicle Mine can only be used on the back most vehicles, as the Demolitionist now has an Indirect attack after 1.4 which allows him to use his C4 on just about every type of enemy on the field. Another advantage is that the Saboteur can be upgraded with a pistol attack, allowing him some albeit weak anti-infantry capabilities. Although it is unlocked on Rank 2, leveling up a Saboteur can be a challenge. As stated above, the Anti-Vehicle Mine can only be used on the back most vehicles, meaning it cannot attack infantry, and thus giving a minor amount of XP at the end for not attacking if you are experiencing many infantry-only battles. Z2 announced that in the 2.1 Patch, the Sabotuer will be coming back to the Barracks, and his C4 attack will be able to attack infantry. Notes According to the 2.1 patch notes the Saboteur will be a permanent member of the as well as being able to target infantry. Attacks | mindmg = 108 | maxdmg = 162 | baseoffense = 32 | offense2 = 32 | offense3 = 37 | offense4 = 42 | offense5 = 52 | cooldown = 2 | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Contact (Backstab) | armorpiercing = 50 | notes = Can only target Vehicles, Tanks, Artillery units, and defensive structures. }}}} | mindmg = 34 | maxdmg = 41 | baseoffense = 46 | cooldown = 1 | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | crit = 20% | _basecrit = 15% | cost = , | notes = }}}} Statistics |sp3 = |sp4 = |sp5 = |bravery1 = 25 |bravery2 = 30 |bravery3 = 35 |bravery4 = 40 |bravery5 = 45 |defense1 = 60 |defense2 = 65 |defense3 = 70 |defense4 = 75 |defense5 = 85 |dodge1 = 30 |dodge2 = 35 |dodge3 = 40 |dodge4 = 45 |dodge5 = 55 |ability1 = 1 |ability2 = 2 |ability3 = 2 |ability4 = 2 |ability5 = 2 |pc2 = |pc3 = |pc4 = |pc5 = |uv1 = 13 |uv2 = 16 |uv3 = 18 |uv4 = 20 |uv5 = 22 }} Cost Gallery File:BN-rotator-sabotuer.jpg|Saboteur rotating banner ad. Photo Jun 09, 1 06 01 AM.png|In-game promotional pop-up for the Saboteur (June 2012) Category:Soldiers Category:Nano Category:Promotional